


Court

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Courtroom Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Family Drama, Gen, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Whump, family court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Dean goes to court to try and bring Sam back home. (Based on an episode from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Kudos: 29





	Court

**Author's Note:**

> This is another continuation of the Shame verse that takes place in Shameless in season 3 episode 7 where Fiona is explaining to the judge why Frank shouldn’t be allow to retain custody of his children. I could see Dean doing the same when it comes to Sam and John. I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> Warning for possibly triggering themes

Dean paced back and forth in front of the courtroom, his suit growing all the more uncomfortable by the minute. He attempted to pull at his collar, but that only made things worse. A lump rose in his throat while his shoes scuffed against the ground. To say that Dean felt a little out of his element was an understatement.

“Dean?”

Dean spun on a dime to see his not so little brother staring up at him. Although Sam was almost twelve Dean had to admit he looked very grown in a suit of his own that Bobby had managed to find at the local Salvation Army. Sam had complained that it was too short and scratchy. Dean was quick to remind him that they didn’t exactly have many options when it came to funds so a small ill fitting suit was better than no suit. 

A smile crept on Dean’s face as he raised a hand to brush Sam’s hair from his forehead. “How you feeling, kiddo?”

Sam ducked away from Dean’s playful touch. “I’m fine. How are you?”

Dean didn’t immediately answer. There were a ton of words that could sum up how Dean felt: agitated, nervous, elated, uncomfortable, curious, infuriated, lonely, hopeless. However none of those were exactly promising especially if he confessed to Sam just how much he was dreading the next hour. This would arguably be one of the toughest things that he had ever done and he was going to have to face it all on his own. 

Suddenly, Sam reached out his hand and took his brother’s hand, offering him a smile of his own. “Uncle Bobby is already inside waiting.”

“Alright, you go and sit with him, okay? I’ll be right up front. If the judge asks you anything answer clearly and if you get nervous just look at me or Uncle Bobby. We’ll be there,” Dean rambled. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I know, Dean. You’ve told me like a hundred times.”

Dean swatted at his shoulder, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Alright smartass, get going! I hear that the judge is a hardass and we don’t need him to get the wrong impression of us.”

“You better hope the judge doesn’t hear you say that.”

Dean snorted. The judge was the least of his worries; it was the person that sat parallel to him that worried him. “I’m not afraid of any judge, but I don’t want them to punish us for how I am. Just get in there.” Dean gave his brother a small push that would look like roughhousing to anyone else looking in and Dean was grateful. He couldn’t have anyone know how shaken to the core that he really was.

Dean watched as Sam headed in with the large oak doors swinging closed behind him. Dean managed to catch a glimpse inside and saw that John was already sitting at one of the tables up front. It made Dean’s blood run cold in his veins and he felt his breath quicken, dizziness threatening to turn into a dangerous case of vertigo. No way would it go over well if Dean passed out before he could even go in. 

“Mr. Winchester?”

The albeit quiet voice that Dean had come to recognize as his lawyer sounded behind him. Dean pivoted ever so slowly and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Sorry, Lulu, I didn’t hear you coming.” 

Lulu flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder. “No need to apologize. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Dean lied. 

Lulu adjusted the hold on her briefcase and motioned for Dean to head in first. “Take a deep breath, Dean. This is going to be a tough one.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean barely registered when the judge addressed him just a couple minutes later. He had zoned out when the charges were being discussed and John’s lawyer gave opening pleas to the judge. Lulu had spoken next and Dean hadn’t been able to focus on what she was saying either. He just stared in front of him and pictured the horrified look on Sam’s face when Social Services had barged into their motel room and surveyed their living condition and deemed it ‘detrimental’ for a child to live in. Dean was thankful that they were less concerned about him since he was sixteen, but it had still broke his heart to see Sam being taken off to some group home while they got things sorted out. 

“Do you have anything you want to add, Mr. Winchester,” the judge asked again with a pointed look at Dean.

Dean glanced over to Lulu, who gave a reassuring nod. “This is what we have been preparing for,” she whispered, thin lips pressed in a tight line.

With a sigh, Dean stood up and pulled down at his suit jacket, making sure that no wrinkles were visible. “An old friend of my father kicked us out of his church that we were staying at when I was six because my father had brought drugs into the parsonage connected to the church. Pastor Jim was furious. So, John took my brother, Sam, and I into the car and we drove for a while. Eventually we came on a small town in Delaware and John dropped us off at a motel; he didn’t even check us in.” Dean swiveled his head to look at John. “He said he would be right back after he figured out where we needed to go and how to get some funds. It was then that I noticed that Sam was oddly quiet and fidgety. I felt his forehead and realized he had a fever. So, I took Sam in my arms and walked up and down the street of this backwater Delaware town. It would’ve been easier for me to score crack than find anyone willing to take us to the hospital. Eventually I made it there on foot and I was sacred; I didn’t know what to do with a sick brother because I was only six. I overhead the doctor say that Sam had a fever over 104. If I would’ve waited any longer than Sam may not be here today.” 

Behind Dean, Sam gave a violent shiver. Beside him Bobby wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him steady and offer comfort. He lowered his head to whisper something in Sam’s ear that made him nod and whimper.

“John showed up three days later at the hospital looking for me to see if I had any money so that he could settle a poker debt at the local bar. He didn’t even go into Sam’s room or ask how he was doing. He just gave them fake insurance cards and left with both of us only to throw us back in the car to start the whole process over again.”

Dean could tell by Lulu’s expression that she was horrified and Dean realized that he should’ve been too. Unfortunately he was almost numb to John’s antics. He also had a million stories like that one and it would’ve been a very bleak existence if he brought up each and every time John had let him or Sam down. 

“I wish I could say that was the only time that John let me down, but it was only the first,” Dean rasped, his voice echoing in the deep chambers. Admitting this to someone other than Bobby was harder than Dean had actually expected. “My mother died in a fire when I was four, and my father is an alcoholic and an addict. He takes what he pleases and offers nothing; no money......no support. I’ve done what I’ve could to help raise Sam.” Dean paused as he felt emotion choking at his words. “He’s a great kid and he deserves more.”

The judge let out a long sigh and rubbed a hand against his face. “Have both sides presented their arguments?”

“Yes, your honor,” Lulu murmured while John’s lawyer nodded in agreement.

The judge leaned forward with fingers threaded together. “This is not the first time that you’ve been in my courtroom, Mr. Winchester. I suggest this be the last because I will not hesitate to bring a much harsher punishment than a few hours of community services. Now, take your boys and go home. Case is dismissed.” The judge banged his gavel and the deafening sound took Dean’s breath away.

“What,” Dean choked out. 

Lulu reached out and rested her hand on Dean’s forearm. “It’s okay. You can take your brother and go home.”

“To John’s custody?” 

Lulu let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, Dean, but there was no way that the judge would release him to you being only sixteen and your Uncle Bobby as you call him may be a functioning alcoholic, but an alcoholic is still and alcoholic. Not to mention that he’s not even related to you.”

“So?” Dean could hear his voice rising and he didn’t care.

Lulu stared at him patiently. “This is good news, Dean. This way you can take your brother home and continue to care for him as before. From what you’ve told me John will hardly be an issue.” 

‘Just because he’s not active in our lives doesn’t mean he doesn’t make it a living hell,’ Dean wanted to scream. Instead he settled for nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“Go home, get some sleep, and get something to eat. It’ll all be brighter in the morning,” whispered Lulu as she took her briefcase and rose to her feet. The only sound that Dean could focus on was the familiar click of her heels. 

Dean was left sullen until Sam raced over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he didn’t react to it.

“Can we go home now, Dean,” Sam begged, clutching tighter to his brother. 

Dean managed to raise a hand to awkwardly pat at his Sam’s back. “Yeah, Sammy, we can go home now.”

It was then when Bobby looked upon him with a crestfallen expression and heard John celebrating with his lawyer that Dean allowed his silent tears to fall. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean cried softly. “I’m sorry I failed.”


End file.
